


Three For The Price Of Tight Lips

by multi_fan_writing



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Kisses to be exact, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Stan/Wendy mentioned but never shown, Polyamory, Stan is new to the CraigxTweek combo, This is all fluff and all about kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fan_writing/pseuds/multi_fan_writing
Summary: Wanting to hold hands with South Park's resident Japanese yaoi goldmine isn't normal usually but its normal for Stan.Stan didn't really know what kissing either of them would be like until it happened and boy was he surprised by it.Stan Marsh also learns instead of giving a reaction he needs to keep his mouth shut when he's surrounded by his asshole friends.(Short Snippet Story)





	Three For The Price Of Tight Lips

"Kyle's kisses range in a wide variety, but the best ones are definitely the ones when he's really sleepy and cuddly," Kenny hums in that dreamy sort of way he gets only when talking about his boyfriend, the kind that has Stan rolling his eyes as he pokes at his 'lunch'.

 

"Craig and Tweek kiss pretty much the same every time," The black haired male said with the shrug, unsure as to why he was humoring the blond at all. Maybe it was because it was only them sitting together for the time-being.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Kenny seemed broken out of his 'Kyle haze' at the words, and Stan already felt dread at the admittance. "What do they kiss like?"

 

Stan wouldn't have even thought of replying under normal circumstances, especially if the other guys were around, but they weren't, and his boyfriends definitely weren't considering Craig was sick at home after Tricia shoved him into the partially frozen over Stark's pond and Tweek was held back by his parents to work at the shop... again.

 

So Stan set down his fork and thought it over to reply.

 

Now, Stan didn't remember much, but the differences between Tweek and Craig's kisses were definitely implanted in his memory at that point, and their shared first kisses were as clear as crystal.

 

* * *

 

Craig was grounded, something about breaking an expensive heirloom, which wrung a whole wave of disappointment for Stan.

 

Any date with Tweek thus far had been accompanied by their third of Craig, and Stan didn't dare want to step over Tweek's boundaries in such a fresh new relationship, so as he stepped through the threshold of the Tweak's coffee shop he tried not to show he was too upset.

 

He had been looking forward to another date with his boyfriends and just seeing Tweek light up at the sight of him made him ache with longing.

 

"Stan! Mom, Stan's here for our date, can I-"

 

"Dates canceled, Tweek."

 

Tweek looked taken aback by the sudden spill of words from Stan's lips before his eyebrows furrowed and his hands gripped harder at the knot of his apron.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Craig can't come." He thought that was obvious by the distinct lack of the taller looming blue-clad male, but Tweek only seemed to look a tad more frustrated.

 

"So?"

 

It was Stan's turn to be taken aback, fumbling and he was aware of how many eyes were on him in that one moment. Not only his blond boyfriend but Mrs.Tweak and the few patrons in the shop. Not many patrons, but enough to make him antsy.

 

"We... we planned to go with Craig, wouldn't it be rude to go if he's grounded?"

 

Tweek's scoff nearly made Stan flinch, and he watched as the boy tugged on the strings of his apron before yanking it off.

 

"We're going."

 

"But-"

 

"Stan, Craig has said this entire week that he was grounded. He knocked that dumb vase over Monday, you know, when we planned our date? Craig was never going to come."

 

Stan's jaw was still gaping as Tweek politely smiled at his mother who took his apron and watched him slip around the counter to stop right in front of him.

 

"Now, are you going to take my damn hand and take me to the new Terrance and Phillip movie or what?"

 

Stan had scrambled to obey the underlining order and gently took the blond's hand before they headed next door to the small town theatre. He was giddy and couldn't seem to focus the entire time they were sat watching the movie. He was sure Tweek could feel his palms sweating as they stayed clasped from the moment they sat down to the moment they left.

 

All in all, it was a good date. Nervewracking but good. But it got even better after Stan walked Tweek up to his doorstep after dinner in City Wok.

 

Tweek and Stan had stood there awkwardly for what felt like minutes until Tweek huffed and yanked Stan down for a kiss.

 

Their lips were crushed together in a rough mess of frustration on Tweek's part and surprise on Stan's. Once it was over Tweek flipped back to twitching and wide eyes.

 

"I... I'll... see you tomorrow!"

 

With that final squeak, Tweek turned, yanked his door open and slammed it shut once he was safely inside.

 

Stan for a long while stood dumbstruck, tracing his lips and grinning at a successful kiss where he didn't end up puking on his boyfriend. Then he realized Randy would ground him if he didn't get home before the sun set completely.

 

"Shit."

 

* * *

 

After the first date alone with Tweek, a whole line of other dates where Stan would not only spend time alone with Tweek but with Craig emerged. Sometimes, Craig and Tweek would have dates of their own, usually when Stan was in practice or a new special Red Racer episode was aired.

 

This date, though, was his third alone with Craig, and Stan was worried. Not because they were in Denver at an ice skating rink and he was afraid to fall or because Craig hadn't brought gloves for himself, but of a more looming issue. At least it was far more pressing than how many times Stan had fallen over and embarrassed himself in front of the taller male that night.

 

He had brought up the worry to Tweek, to which the blond giggled and shook his head.

 

_"Give him time, Stan,"_ He said in that soft tone that always worked to make Stan relax when he was particularly stressed. _"It took him months to actually kiss me, and that was when we were hanging out daily in 7th grade."_

 

Stan watched Craig attempt to make a figure eight and nearly crash into a wall.

 

_"He's liked you for at least a year, you two will kiss in no time."_

 

Craig's eyes met Stan and he smirked. The man pushed himself off the wall and skated over to Stan effortlessly as if he hadn't nearly broken his nose on concrete moments before.

 

"Just gonna stand there and watch me all night?"

 

The tone was teasing, but the unspoken question was loud and clear, especially when Craig's eyebrows did a slight tilt upwards.

 

Stan smiled a little, Craig's worry and Tweek's reassurances from the pep talk that day warming him up just that much more in the freezing rink.

 

"Nah, just when you try to act cool and fuck it up by being a gangly dork."

 

Casual, and the response eased Craig's worries, evident by how his shoulder's dropped and his smirk grew softer.

 

"Right."

 

Craig didn't even bite back like Stan expected, only taking his hands and dragging him off to keep skating... with Stan nearly falling over in the process but he played it off as a bump in the ice.

 

Eventually, Stan had enough of falling over every single minute and the two of them left with snow boots on and a chilly dog from the concessions stand just next to the skates return.

 

"Thanks for taking me to Denver," Stan said with his mouth full. He swallowed before continuing to speak, handing the chilly dog over to his boyfriend. "It was worth a sore ass just to see you get scolded by a mom for your 'potty mouth'."

 

Craig, who normally would have snorted and agreed, merely hummed, slowing to a stop as they neared his car. The moment he stopped dead Stan was tugged back a bit by the handhold and he turned to look at Craig in confusion.

 

"Stan?"

 

His voice was softer then Stan had ever heard, at least directed towards him.

 

"Yeah, dude?"

 

The added name made Craig smile just slightly before he stepped a little closer and squeezed his hand.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

After fumbling for a while, Stan finally managed to nod sharply up and down.

 

Craig's lips were chapped because it was below freezing and after the first kiss Craig dived in again and again, slow and dragged out until he seemed to have his fill and pulled away.

 

"You're gonna be in trouble when you get home."

 

Stan, still dazed from the kisses, blinked. "Huh?"

 

"Its past 9:30."

 

"Shit."

 

* * *

 

"Well?"

 

Stan looked up sharply to notice Kenny's piercing eyes pointed directly at him still. "Huh?"

 

"You've been sitting there for a while, just wondering if you had died and gone to heaven remembering how sexy your two boyfriends are." Kenny winked, a sign that he was clearly joking, and Stan snorted in reply.

 

"Kenny, stop bothering Stan about... whatever you're bothering him about."

 

Kyle's sharp voice cut through whatever moment was happening between his two friends and the redhead plopped down into his seat directly beside Kenny, who whined in complaint.

 

"But, babe-"

 

"Nope. No. None of that."

 

Stan and Kyle both then rolled their eyes, one more fondly, as Kenny slid closer to his boyfriend and scooped him up into his lap. The blond buried his face into the boy's neck as he pouted.

 

"Stan was gonna tell me anyway-"

 

"I never said that-"

 

"You were thinking over your answer pretty hard, Marshy, no denying you were gonna spill the beans to ol' Kenny now."

 

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger while Kyle began to eat his own cafeteria slop. "As an impartial party,-" Kenny held back an obvious laugh at that. "-I think if Stan doesn't want to share whatever information you're trying to drag out of him and bury your nose into he's allowed. But if you were going to answer but won't now because I'm here, Stan, I'm gonna say fuck you and tell you to suck it up and spill."

 

Kenny's laughter spilled out and Stan could feel him kicking at his chins with glee. Stan shoved his foot against the blond's harshly before huffing. "It's not just because it's you, dude, 's embarrassing is all."

 

"That's a fat load of shit." The response only made Kenny squeal and Kyle smiled as the taller male buried his face into his back. "So, what was it?"

 

"We were talking about kissing," Stan relented, red in the face and frustrated with the two across from him. "Kissing our boyfriends specifically. The guys rag on Kenny for him being mushy over you and I'm not as willing to submit myself to the torment of being made fun of-"

 

"What about Wendy?" Token said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and setting down his tray, Jimmy not far behind him. "You talked about her all the time and always told us to fuck off when we teased you over it, why is it different now?"

 

"Exactly my point!" Kyle said as Token sat down. "It's not because you and Tweek and Craig are a new relationship either so don't say that." He continued, shutting Stan's mouth for him before the boy even said a word.

 

"He's got you th-th-there," Jimmy said with his own little snicker, poking Stan's leg under the table and Stan kicked at the crutch this time. "What are we talking ab-about anyway?"

 

"Kissing," Kenny breathed, seeming to finally get his giggles under control and grinning toothily. Like a fucking shark. "I was gushing all over Kyley and Stan decided to chime in about how Twink and Craif kiss him too."

 

"Shove it," Stan said through his teeth, earning a kick from Kyle and he was tempted to kick back again if not for the guard dog awaiting behind the redhead. "Ow."

 

"I heard kissing!" Clyde bounded over, plopping next to Token and shoving a taco into his mouth and instantly beginning to speak with his mouth full, something that made Token roll his eyes. "Can I talk about it too?"

 

"Clyde, you haven't kissed anyone since Bebe kissed you on a bet in 9th grade." Token pointed out. This caused the chubby boy to pout.

 

"Not true! I've kissed... like... a guy since then!"

 

"We're moving away from the point," Kyle said firmly, causing Stan to groan with frustration and shove his hands into his hair. "Why don't you just say it, we'll rag on you for it like we rag on Kenny and then move on."

 

"Its more personal! I like them a lot more than I ever liked Wendy okay? With her it was easy to gush over her because it made our relationship seem a lot better than it was, it was like having a crush on someone you were apparently dating. It wasn't like a real relationship, it's not like the one I have with Tweek and Craig now!"

 

In a rage-fueled rant, Stan finally managed to vent out his feelings. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the lunch table in front of him, not even noticing how quiet it had suddenly gotten.

 

"Their kisses are a lot more special to me than Wendy's were. It felt like an obligation with her. With Tweek it's quick and maybe not always the frustration-filled spurr of the moment it was with our first kiss but it's always emotional in some way, rough and passionate. With Craig, he's always so gentle with it I guess, never pushing or bruising like Tweek, just slow and longing and he never stops at one." Stan sighed again, his eyes falling shut now as he let himself slip into a haze. He smiled as he continued to speak, his stomach curling pleasantly.

 

"I love them, their smiles, their laughs, their eyes and ears and noses... I love when Tweek bites accidentally and peels off a bit of my lip or when Craig will sigh and relax when he's laying on top of me. I love when Tweek will wiggle around as we cuddle so we can kiss and he can tug on my shirt. I love when Craig hugs and spins me around before he kisses me and smiles like it all he wanted,"

 

"I love them both."

 

Silence, save for the hundreds of other voices in the lunchroom at hundreds of other tables and clinking of plastic on plastic. Stan opened his eyes only to see everyone at the table staring at him in surprise, the black haired male feeling his body flush with warmth and embarrassment.

 

"Huh," Butters said, making everyone look at him as he smiled brightly. "Well, I think that's mighty sweet of ya', Stan!"

 

Stan only felt himself growing red as he then reached up and yanked his hat over his eyes. Kenny cooed and everyone snickered a little. "Stanny's in love!" He said, dragging the word out, and Stan could hear a little smack that might've been Kyle hitting Kenny in the shoulder, judging by his little whine.

 

"Wow, never would have expec-exp-expect-expected that after all of Stan's bitching and moaning about them." Jimmy said, causing everyone to snicker louder, even Kyle who cleared his throat after as if trying to make it sound like he wasn't laughing.

 

Stan tugged his hat down harder and groaned as he heard Clyde chime in next. "Stan Marsh does gay?" More laughter and Kyle wasn't able to hold back his giggles this time by the sound of it. Evidently Token couldn't stay out of the teasing either.

 

"Cheer up, Stan, at least now we know why you're so tight-lipped."

 

Laughing all around the table, Kyle not even trying to hold back anymore, and Stan shoved his lunch tray forward in order to be able to slam his head down onto the surface in front of him and groan even louder this time. His groaning just caused even more laughter and jokes at his expense.

 

He really should have kept his mouth shut about it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Leave kudos and comments if you're feeling up to it! Critique is also welcome!
> 
> I haven't been writing much but I'm going to try and write more, if you have any suggestions for stories I could write those are welcome as well because... you know, writers block.


End file.
